1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to educational devices. More particularly, it concerns educational devices to be used for instruction of students about solar energy utilization and principles of solar heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using solar energy as a source of heat for cooking, space heating and other purposes is extremely old. Many types of devices have been employed to accumulate, transfer and utilize the solar heat, e.g., lenses, reflectors, air heaters, water heaters and the like. Many of the schemes and developments relating to solar energy use are impractical because of cost factors, inefficiency and other reasons.
The present invention relates to that segment of solar energy utilization wherein a mass of circulating liquid is used as a means of utilizing solar heat by heat exchange in a collector device which absorbs solar energy at a place remote from the point of utilization of the absorbed solar heat. This basic type of device is old as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,227; 1,993,212; 2,933,885 and 3,048,375.
The cost of all forms of energy are continually increasing and, in fact, is on a rpid increase. While solar energy use, as pointed out above, has not been a sizeable factor in total energy use, the fact that the costs of other energy forms is on such a rapid increase has generated much greater interest in solar energy use systems. Invention and development of efficient systems for solar energy utilization will, in large measure, depend upon the education of students and others concerning solar energy principals and practice. There is a need for instructional aids for the study of the benefit and availabiliy of solar energy by students.